DESCRIPTION (provided by the investigator): Cardiovascular disease (CVD) is the leading cause of death for women in the United States and disproportionately affects underserved populations. The Strong Women - Healthy Hearts Program has the potential for positive impact on this public health issue. The 12-week intervention has demonstrated effectiveness in increasing physical activity, improving diet quality, and decreasing body weight in a controlled, randomized trial in two states. This application seeks to evaluate the dissemination of the Strong Woman - Healthy Hearts Program through two approaches in partnership with the Cooperative State Research, Education, and Extension Service (CSREES), our partner in the effectiveness trial. The proposed dissemination plan leverages a successful, five-year collaboration between Tufts University and CSREES, which has an extensive network of 2,900 county and regional offices nationwide. First, we will work with the Pennsylvania State Cooperative Extension to conduct an in-depth evaluation in Pennsylvania according to the RE-AIM (Reach, Effectiveness, Adoption, Implementation, and Maintenance) framework using quantitative and qualitative methods. Second, in partnership with the National Extension Association of Family and Consumer Sciences, we will evaluate the first wave of national dissemination with a larger number of CSREES educators to quantitatively assess the RE-AIM components. The central objective of this application is to rigorously evaluate dissemination of the Strong Women - Healthy Hearts Program using the RE-AIM framework in order to achieve maximal public health impact. The results will help to reach Healthy People 2010 Goal 1, Objectives 12, 19, and 22. This study is also designed to provide data on best practices for reaching priority subpopulations, especially low-income and rural women. In this way it will contribute to Healthy People 2010 Goal 2, the reduction of health disparities.